Rico Croche
Gallery |status = Victorious over the duo of Roberta Cisneros and Fabiola Iglasias alongside Triela Hartmann.}} Rico was an Italian girl who with a birth defect that left her imobile until she was rescued by a branch of the Social Welfare Agency, a covert branch Italian Government masquerading as a welfare agency who gave her a cybernetic body, and used as a weapon against separartist "Five Republics Faction" terrorists, and placed with Jean Croche, brother of the Henrietta Croche's handler Guise. Obviously, neither of them are biologically related to their handlers, being names they were given after becoming cyborgs. It is not clear why Jean Croche gave Rico a masculine name. Rico is a generally soft-spoken girl with a generally happy disposition, and is very friendly with her roommate at the SWA compound, Henrietta Croche, as well as the other cyborgs. Rico has deep affection and loyalty to her handler, but Jean does not return her feelings, treating her as a weapon and nothing more. Rico is armed with an SVD Dragunov sniper rifle as her primary weapon, though she does use other weapons. Battle vs. Roberta Cisneros and Fabiola Iglasias alongside Triela Hartmann (by SPARTAN 119) Triela Hartmann and Rico Croche walk through the dark streets of Roanapur, Thailand, sent to take out an arms dealer supplying weapons to the FRF. The two cyborgs see two two women in maid outfits walking the other direction. The taller of the two says something in Spanish, and raises her umbrella. With a loud bang and a flash of light, the SPAS-12 shotgun fires, striking Triela in the chest, however, the Kevlar layer under her skin stopped the pellets. Recovering from the surprise attack, Triela gets out her Winchester M1897 and fires a shot, as Rico fires her CZ-75 pistol. The second woman gets out a pair of MAG-7 shotguns modified for semi-automatic fire and opens fire, causing Triela and Rico to dive for cover behind a stack of crates. Triela turns out of a corner of the crate stack and fires a burst her MP7 SMG, but all of the shots miss, the two women staying one step ahead of her aim, escaping into the doorway of a building. Before Triela and Rico could give chase, however, an M26 grenade landed near them, forcing them to dive out of the the way, only barely avoiding the explosion Rico raised her MG3 to her hip and walked towards the door the two women ran inside of. Fabiola walks out, dual MAG-7s in hand, however, she is perforated by a burst from Rico's MG3, causing her to fall to the ground, dead. Roberta, who now was now standing on the roof of a building at the end of the street, furious at the death of her apprentice. She placed the crosshairs of her Barrett M82A1 sniper rifle right over Rico's head and exhaled as she pulled the trigger. The .50 BMG bullet easily penetrated the bulletproof armor under the cyborg's skin, and blew through her brain, vaporizing her head. In a rage, Triela grabbed her fallen comrade's Dragunov and fired several shots at Roberta, but all of them missed. Roberta responded by firing several .50 BMG rounds at Triela, who started running as the first projectile missed her. Her cybernetic legs carried Triela faster than Roberta could track her in her scope. Triela got into the door of the building Roberta hid in and climbed the stairs, bayoneted Winchester in hand. Suddenly, several shot from a Sistema Colt 1927 narrowly missed Triela's head. Triela returned fire, but Roberta had disappeared out of the door to the upper floor as Triela pulled the trigger. Triela entered the door to the roof of the building, only for Roberta to stab her in the hand with a trench knife, causing her to drop the shotgun. Triela kicked Roberta in the torso and knocked her back. Triela then grabbed the bayonet off the end of her shotgun, just in time to parry a strike from Roberta's trench knife. The two blades clashed for several seconds, sparks flying as steel met steel. This woman was good. Roberta was not a cyborg, but, as Triela had seen before, highly trained soldiers could fight on even terms even with a cyborg such as herself. Roberta struck with the spiked knuckles of her trench knife, knocking away the blade from Triela's hand, before knocking her backwards with a second strike. As Roberta rounded on Triela with her blade, Triela drew her P230 and fired several shots into Roberta's chest. The "Terminator Maid" fell to floor in a pool of blood as Triela walked out the door and down the stairs, ready to continue her mission. Expert's Opinion Rico and Triela won this battle because of their superior training and weaponry, as well as their cybernetically enhanced strength. It should be noted, however, that Roberta was still a formidable enough opponent with her Barrett M82 to eliminate Rico, though she was killed by Triela. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Italian Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Modern Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Snipers